110859-morning-coffee-827-one-month-ago-today-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content Actually mine is 1111222443R222443111111222341111412223 (insert 5 if I need to Grapple a runner, 6 to kick down people, 7 for leap mobility,and 8 to break CC) | |} ---- Aww no one was guessing. OK, I'll tell you - Spellslinger Trueshot, Surge, Rapid Fire x 4, Gate, Quick Draw, Assasinate x 3 | |} ---- I'm not cool enough to guess. My mind just goes "uhmmmmm...... Numbers!" | |} ---- I thought he was trying to give out his UK Phone number... | |} ---- Tier up Mouse 4 and press 5 more. :P | |} ---- ---- OOOOOOH. You must be Chua. | |} ---- *Moska blasts it's resonators, just barely missing Rocio's tail before jumping away from a swift chop from Rocio.* Grrrrrrr! Bring it on, bunnyhybrid! | |} ---- Why? When I clearly live in California :) | |} ---- Rocio scoops his tail out of danger! "Hey! Careful with the merchandise!" "Let's see you dodge this! Sic 'em Birdie! | |} ---- ---- Then of course they discover the hard way, it was a Merwin Hulbert DA .32 revolver....(7 shots, not six. There are a couple of old Louis LaMoore where the baddy tries to count the shots only to discover the protagonist has one of these or similar guns. The gun is always mentioned as an aside in the beginning of the story, so its not Dues Ex Machina.) Hey, Arathian, maybe go look at some old Western novels for names. Killkenny, Hondo, Tye, Chantry, Flint, all are good western names for an exile spellslinger. | |} ---- *Moska ducks, but the bird just manages to scratch the tips of the chua's ears before vanishing* YEOUCH! *Quickly rubs ears with paws before getting up* GrrrrrRRRR! Now this chua mad! RAAAAAAAAGH!! *Moska starts to shoot multiple Gamma Rays wildly without thinking in an attempt to vaporize the bunny-hybrid* | |} ---- McCLINTOCK! The movie that says if your woman is being insubordinate, it's because you need to slap her around and humiliate her in front of an entire town... because she really loves you deep down. | |} ---- (Sc-r-a-p-e! Not Sc*cupcake*! Hehehe) Rocio is a blur of ears and tail! "Ho! Ha ha! Guard! Turn! Parry! Dodge! Spin! Ha! Thrust!" But then a gamma ray hits him right in the pinky toe! "YEEOUCH! My toe my poor, poor toe!" He falls to his knees sobbing. | |} ---- ---- No, they only fired 5 shots (1+2+1+1). One to shoot Mr. Body, one at the chandelier, two at the lounge door, and one for the singing telegram. There is one bullet in the gun. :D | |} ---- ---- Usually a six gun used to carry only 5 shots....safer to have the hammer on an empty chamber. ;) | |} ---- *Moska comes to it's senses and see's a big scary green face come out of the wall from nowhere. The chua quickly gestures Rocio to stand up.* Oh! We were just...umm...sharing some food! Green food! We all need our greens... | |} ---- "You're fooling no one." | |} ---- Sure, in real life. But this is movie magic. :D Chua not worried about movie safe. Revolver unreliable. Just turn resonator dial from "life saving shock" to "instafry." CLEAR! (kaboom) | |} ---- Okay okay...is sorry. Very sorry. Will remember to bring own food next time here. Handshake? | |} ---- Let me guess...you got an electrified joybuzzer that you want to test out? | |} ---- Moska: Well, Rocio, nobody want war. If can't do business, why, we just shake hands and that be it. Rocio: Yeah? Moska: Yeah. *Rocio shakes his hand, and is immediately burned to a crisp by Moska's electric joybuzzer* Oooh, got live one here! OUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, there be hot time in old town tonight! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Rocio got a little hot under collar. Hehehehe! | |} ---- ---- "You vicious tree-hugger, Rocio. I glad you dead. HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" | |} ---- ---- Rocio avoids a handshake by bowing. "Just remember to bring enough for everyone!" | |} ---- *Moska notices everybody's suspicious gaze and frowns. The chua then decides to pull off it's glove and toss it into Mythilt's bowl of food, which bursts into flames and electricity, turning into a roasted lump* Ah well, got many more where that came from. Enjoy the meal, Mythilt! *Turns to face Rocio* Impressive moves there, bunn...er...Rocio. You sharper than expected. Also, good chua impression, Shakyntani! Now all we need is to chop legs down to size so that you same height as chua! | |} ---- Chua developed nanites that hide in fur and give shocks to any who hugs or pets or tickles Chua. This was many threads ago. Nanites do not shock Chua, only the attacker. Since then, Chua hides in special bubble of safety. | |} ---- *Rocio is astonished by the courtesy* Yes.. umm. Thank you. Not bad yourself. Um... Chua. | |} ---- *Frowns, looking down at the Chua, arms crossed* You guys are still sore about not being authorized to use greatswords for your... diplomatic negociations with the Aurin, aren't you? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I stumbled across this thing but apparently Blackfire was basically suck in a political marriage with a tentacle alien, and they had babies.... and they all looked like their daddy. It's canon too as there was an episode where she made Starfire babysit them. | |} ---- Didn't the LeMat revolver have like 7-9 shots along with I believe an extra barrel that was a .410 shotgun. I believe it was still cap and ball though, so you WOULD want as many shots before you have to reload. | |} ---- When I got assassinate it only had 2 shots. | |} ---- ---- Swords, claws, any sharp tools do the trick! You very lucky we not authorized as of now, hehe. | |} ----